fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Robin Hood
, Green Archer |traits = Brynhildr's Beloved, Humanoid, Male, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish |gender = m |alignment = Neutral・Good }} Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Increases own debuff resistance by 12.5%. |img2 = independent action |name2 = Independent Action |rank2 = A |effect2 = Increases own critical damage by 10%. }} Noble Phantasm Rank D= Poison debuff. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 900% |l2 = 1200% |l3 = 1350% |l4 = 1425% |l5 = 1500% |chargeeffect = Extra Damage + |c1 = 200% |c2 = 212.5% |c3 = 225% |c4 = 237.5% |c5 = 250% }} |-| Video= - Costume= - Old= |}} Ascension |4}} |21 = |8}} |22 = |6}} |31 = |4}} |32 = |6}} |33 = |8}} |41 = |8}} |42 = |16}} |43 = |16}} |51 = |10}} |52 = |5}} |53 = |5}} |54 = |5}} |1qp = |30,000}} |2qp = |100,000}} |3qp = |300,000}} |4qp = |900,000}} |5qp = |3,000,000}} |5icon = }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21 = |8}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |8}} |42 = |3}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |6}} |61 = |8}} |62 = |4}} |71 = |8}} |72 = |4}} |81 = |10}} |82 = |32}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |100,000}} |3qp = |300,000}} |4qp = |400,000}} |5qp = |1,000,000}} |6qp = |1,250,000}} |7qp = |2,500,000}} |8qp = |3,000,000}} |9qp = |5,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's Arts performance by 15% while he is on the field. }} Biography Trivia *He has the highest HP values out of all 3 Archers. *He shares the exact HP values at minimum with Tamamo Cat. *He received Battle Animation and Sprite Update on SE.RA.PH Event, 1 May 2017 Update. *He received his first Costume Dress Summertime Hunter on the Servant Summer Festival! 2018. Images Saint Graphs= robin1.png|Stage 1 robin2.png|Stage 2 robin3.png|Stage 3 robin4.png|Stage 4 Robin Summertime Hunter.png|Summertime Hunter Robinaf.png|April Fool |-| Icons= Robinicon.png|Stage 1 RobinhoodStage2Iocn.png|Stage 2 RobinhoodStage3Iocn.png|Stage 3 RobinhoodFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 RobinhoodCostume1Icon.png|Summertime Hunter RobinhoodGoldIocn.png|Stage 1 (Gold) RobinhoodStage2GoldIocn.png|Stage 2 (Gold) RobinhoodStage3GoldIocn.png|Stage 3 (Gold) RobinhoodFinalIconGold.png|Stage 4 (Gold) RobinhoodCostume1GoldIcon.png|Summertime Hunter (Gold) S013 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S013 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S013 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) S013 status servant cos1.png|Portrait (Summertime Hunter) |-| Sprites= RobinNew1.png|Stage 1 RobinNew2.png|Stage 2 RobinNew3.png|Stage 3 Robin_Hood_Costume.png|Summertime Hunter S013 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S013 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S013 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) S013 card servant costume1.png|Command Card (Summertime Hunter) nplogo013.png|NP Logo robinhoodSprite1.png|Stage 1 (Old) RobinhoodSprite2.png|Stage 2 (Old) RobinHoodSprite3.png|Stage 3 (Old) S013 card servant 1 old.png|Command Card (Old Stage 1) S013 card servant 2 old.png|Command Card (Old Stage 2) S013 card servant 3 old.png|Command Card (Old Stage 3) Robin_crossbow.png|Yew Bow & Bolt Robin_bird.png|Bird |-| Expression Sheets= Robin 1.png|Stage 1 Robin 2.png|Stage 2 Robin 3.png|Stage 3 Costume_Robin.png|Summertime Hunter |-| Craft Essences= FourBeasts.png|Four Beasts in the Moonlight 269.png|Faceless King RobinVACE.png|Nameless Souvenir Coins (Valentine CE) Neverland_Preview.png|Neverland 802.png|Fate/EXTELLA LINK CE1001.png|Hikeshi Spirits CE1076.png|Heroic Spirit Festive Wear: Robin Hood |-| Others= YewBow.png|Yew Bow Archer_extra.png|Official Fate/Extra Design by Wada Arco Category:Fate/Extra Category:British Servants Category:Hoodie Servants Category:Battle Animation Update Category:Brynhildr's Beloved Category:E Pluribus Unum Category:Salem